


竹馬之間的小事

by miqie17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miqie17/pseuds/miqie17
Summary: 從訓練場的擦槍走火開始，一點親密行為、一點猜心吃醋，兩個大男孩笨拙地靠近對方的故事。互攻注意。





	1. 第一個吻

**Author's Note:**

> 有提到青獅學生的支援對話，互攻，有車。

這個女孩真不錯，希爾凡想。是在城裡認識的，很熱情又勤奮的姑娘，重點是，她不知道自己是貴族，更別提他還是戈迪耶家族的紋章傳人。特地便服打扮的希爾凡看起來就像個尋常大男孩，下垂無害的雙眸閃著溫柔的光芒。  
他們今天的約會很順利，享用一頓樸實而美味的餐點後，在溪邊躺著欣賞山谷景色。希爾凡不斷地講些趣事討她開心，氣氛正好，直到那女孩停止說話，緩緩湊近自己——  
希爾凡一愣，他沒想過這姑娘熱情過了頭，他們才認識幾天啊！不管怎麼說，紳士總是要主動的。他撫著女孩的臉，盯著那緊閉的雙眼，她在等待。  
等待。  
「希爾凡？」  
有些疑惑，女孩睜開眼，赫然發現紅髮大男孩毫不掩飾地滿臉困擾。  
「呀、這個有點⋯⋯」  
「怎麼了？我以為我們之間有⋯⋯是我誤會了嗎？」  
「那個、好像、太快了一點。妳是不是有點急啊？」  
女孩的表情開始不對，但希爾凡不知怎的，就是停不住那張嘴，「嘿，我沒想到妳這麼喜歡我，是城裡的人跟妳說了什麼嗎？」  
「你在說什、」「啊啊，我不是故意隱瞞的，但我只想要和妳維持簡單的關係——」  
「你有病吧希爾凡！」

「我不是說過我沒興趣聽嗎。」  
菲力克斯不耐煩地皺著眉，努力消耗餐盤裡的食物，想趕快脫離希爾凡的滔滔不絕。  
「真的很痛啊菲力克斯！」希爾凡哭啼啼地指著自己臉上紅通通的掌印。  
「那是你活該。」  
「哎呀——女孩子真是帶刺玫瑰啊，可是又忍不住想接近……」  
菲力克斯無聊地戳著菜吃，他真是受夠了希爾凡的女人經。也許希爾凡沒自覺，可親近他的人都知道，這傢伙根本只是為追求而追求，一直重複調戲然後被拒絕的模式罷了。明明在戰場上是個不錯的傢伙啊。他憤憤地看著希爾凡愚蠢的哭臉，心裡煩躁。  
「還是我明天去跟她道歉好了？買束花？你覺得要鈴蘭還是水仙啊菲力克斯。」  
不小心和希爾凡無辜的眼睛對上，菲力克斯心裡酸酸的，他討厭這種感覺。他不喜歡眼神接觸，也不喜歡一群人一起吃飯。每次被希爾凡死拖活拉帶來餐廳，都是拿他沒辦法，希望希爾凡至少……怎麼說，不要一直講不重要的事情吧。  
「等等，果然還是玫瑰嗎？你那麼受歡迎，快幫我想想辦法呀。」  
「吵死了，我都說了我不想聽！」  
菲力克斯的反應有點太大，不只是希爾凡，連周圍的人都嚇了一跳。他撇過頭，不想為這奇怪的氣氛負責。  
「……我吃完了，去訓練。」  
這種情況怎麼可能不管他，希爾凡匆匆收拾了一下，追了上去，「等等等、我也要去！」

－

今天的訓練場沒有人，希爾凡鬆了口氣，他可不想和一堆汗臭男人混在一起。還沒反應過來，菲力克斯便扔了一把訓練槍給他。  
「來吧，我看你手腳都要生鏽了。」  
「你也用槍啊？」  
菲力克斯扭扭脖子，動作輕盈地暖身著。除精通劍術之外，他對各種武器都略有涉略，和帝彌托利聊起兵器時簡直是兩個狂人。儘管希爾凡疏於訓練，槍法還算是可圈可點，他自然想跟他練槍。  
「別廢話了，快動起來。」  
菲力克斯挑釁地用武器挑了挑，催促著希爾凡。他們認識這麼久了，希爾凡知道，這傢伙只有在訓練場才會出現這種興致高昂的表情。他無奈地笑笑，舉起兵器和菲力克斯對招起來。  
總覺得菲力克斯有點火爆，在連連不斷的金屬敲擊聲中，希爾凡頻頻後退，仗著體格優勢才勉強抵擋他的攻勢。  
「喂喂，你今天吃錯藥啦……」「哼，如果這是戰場你早就死好幾次了，專心點。」  
又是一連串猛攻，希爾凡一個不注意被逼到了牆邊，把槍打橫擋下菲力克斯的一揮，發出清脆聲響。  
手上使著勁，菲力克斯緊盯著希爾凡，就像真的在決一死戰一樣。兩人僵持著，氣息都有些紊亂。  
「唔……」  
「這種時候怎麼辦呢？戈迪耶。」  
菲力克斯居於優勢，壓著長槍的勢頭彷彿要把希爾凡擊碎似的。看著那距離極近的清澈棕瞳，希爾凡迷惑了。早先時間，同樣的距離，他拒絕了一個女孩。現在，菲力克斯因為殺氣而炙熱的雙眸，竟然讓他有奇怪的衝動。  
他吻了他。

「唔！」  
菲力克斯一驚，腦袋頓時失去思考能力。兩人滾燙的唇貼在一塊，看對方講話看一輩子了，從來沒想過和他親吻會是這樣的觸感。訓練場的一角，兩支長槍摔落地面，菲力克斯不知道該怎麼辦的雙手被希爾凡輕輕抓住。  
這只是淺淺的一吻，希爾凡感受到菲力克斯微微的呼吸，那讓他意亂情迷，好曖昧的氣息。他的唇甫一離開，令人驚訝的是，菲力克斯又湊了過來。  
這次，希爾凡靠著牆接住了他，原來親吻是這樣自然的一連串動作。他揉著菲力克斯的肩，兩人顫抖的舌尖輕觸，一發不可收拾。

混帳、混帳混帳混帳！菲力克斯腦子知道再不喊停就糟糕了，身體卻被抽了所有力氣，只能和希爾凡糾纏著。他不是沒有自覺，自己對希爾凡本來就很是欣賞。他們並肩作戰這麼久，經過無數次的相互救援，他逐漸因為希爾凡而感到安心和溫暖。  
但這些好感，他是想帶進墳墓裡的——還不是希爾凡每次講起女人就一臉白癡樣！  
「嗯……」  
一向冰冷的他竟然也有這種無助的模樣，好像小時候那個跟屁蟲。希爾凡腦袋一熱，想看到菲力克斯更多不為人知的樣貌。雖然情場上敗績累累，他該有的常識還是有的，這就比滿腦子劍啊比武啊的菲力克斯強多了。  
希爾凡的臂膀輕柔地圈住好友，將他攬在懷裡，輕舔著那發熱的舌、時不時摩弄啃咬已經有些腫脹的薄唇。菲力克斯氣息急促起來，他討厭身體的反應變得如此遲緩，當他發現自己幾乎是癱在希爾凡身上，僅存的理智開始掙扎。  
「喂，放開！」  
希爾凡愣愣地鬆開手，他也被自己滿懷的情感嚇到了，胸塞得難受。  
「抱、抱歉……」  
在訓練場擦槍走火，菲力克斯一臉羞愧，憤憤地整理起衣服，「你啊，你是飢渴過頭了是不是……」  
說不出什麼話，希爾凡傻傻地想到什麼就講什麼：「不不不，你剛剛也很投入啊？而且你也有主動耶菲力克斯？」  
「閉嘴、笨蛋、你給我好好冷靜！」  
來不及吐槽，菲力克斯已經氣急敗壞地走了。希爾凡坐在沙地上，心跳就是慢不下來，他看著地上混亂的足跡發呆。  
「什麼啊……」  
無奈地抓了抓紅髮，他抱著膝蓋，把通紅的臉藏了起來。

－

一直到就寢，希爾凡的心都怦怦直跳。剛剛經過菲力克斯的寢室，他猶豫了許久，還是直接回到了自己房間。  
他不知道該怎麼辦。不只是那個吻，那只是其中一個事件。平常愛嘮叨希爾凡私生活的人很多，他不知道為什麼獨獨在意菲力克斯的想法。每次他生氣都會令希爾凡難受，想趕快辯解、讓他知道自己無意傷害別人。  
而每次、菲力克斯調侃著說他都沒變，希爾凡心裡是喜孜孜的。他想當那個永遠支持他的大哥啊。  
但在他心裡，菲力克斯變了好多……  
「所以說、他幹麻親回來啊……！」希爾凡埋在枕頭裡吶喊，全沒了平日吊兒啷噹樣。  
如果菲力克斯如往常般暴怒、臭罵自己，他還可以打哈哈說不小心碰到，但那第二個吻讓事情整個都不對勁了。  
一回想到菲力克斯任自己抱著親吻，希爾凡覺得這實在太過禁忌，連想像都有罪惡感。他繼續無聲大喊著。  
「希爾凡。」  
敲門聲幾乎讓希爾凡彈跳起來，他不敢置信地回應：「……誰？」  
「白痴啊，你是連耳朵都壞了嗎？」  
嘆口氣，希爾凡撥撥亂糟糟的頭髮，幫菲力克斯開門。  
「進來吧。」  
「……不用。」  
希爾凡心裡叫苦連天，他這青梅竹馬怎麼這麼不會讀空氣，現在不是應該要裝作一切沒事嗎？年輕的菲力克斯哪沈得住氣，他心裡過意不去就來找希爾凡講開，不過因為獨處會彆扭，所以站在外面就好。  
菲力克斯應該也是要睡了，穿著白襯衣和黑褲，剛洗好的頭髮隨意盤著。希爾凡對自己的目光很是困擾，難怪人們總愛笑他戀愛腦。  
「剛才的事……」  
咦？這麼直接嗎？希爾凡下意識想阻止他繼續講，但菲力克斯堅定的眼神讓他把話吞了下去。

「就當沒發生過。」

「……不不不，怎麼可能啊，做不到啦。朋友才不會做這種事情。」  
似乎沒料到希爾凡會如此乾脆地拒絕，菲力克斯張了張嘴，懊惱地撇過頭，「不然你想怎樣？」  
希爾凡搔搔臉，那大狗似的眼睛有點笑意，他覺得這個情形實在太笨拙了，兩個人都是。  
「可以……說說你的想法啊？菲力克斯是不是……對我……」  
一驚，菲力克斯惱羞成怒地雙手環胸，「你？希爾凡，你是不是被女人甩了腦袋就不中用了？」  
「不是啦，跟那個女生的事情一點關係都沒有、」希爾凡很有耐心地解釋，「硬要說的話，你那時候不是架著我、問我該怎麼辦嗎？兇巴巴的。」  
「嘖，不用強調吧。」  
「只有那一秒鐘，我想到那女生。她要的只是一個吻，為什麼我給不了呢……」  
「……你幹麻講這些，我不是說我不想聽嗎。」菲力克斯皺眉。  
希爾凡放低聲音，努力講出心聲：「當我看著你的時候，我知道原來自己的感覺勉強不來，我……我想這樣做。對不起可能會讓你不舒服吧，但……你後來那樣、我真的……很高興。」  
「希爾凡……？你到底在說什麼？」  
菲力克斯臉上的紅暈讓人無法忽視，希爾凡苦笑著，這傢伙明明就聽懂了。  
「你呢？菲力克斯？」  
「你又……！」  
希爾凡簡直得了便宜還賣乖，突然講這些奇怪的話，還逼自己回應！菲力克斯嘴巴掀動著，有點後悔剛才來敲他的門。聽到不遠處傳來腳步聲，他一個恍神，忙幾步踏進希爾凡房間，重重把門關上。 

－

「送到這裡就好了，杜篤。」  
「殿下，明天要幾點起床呢？」  
「說過不用操心啦，真是的，你是人體鬧鐘嗎……哈哈。」  
「我擔心您沒有定時吃早餐不好。」

聽著同學的談話聲，菲力克斯莫名屏息著，不想讓人知道自己深夜在希爾凡房間。  
希爾凡看他反應，心裡好笑，「歡迎啊。」  
「閉嘴，你剛剛……發瘋了？講那什麼話？我們不是朋友嗎？」菲力克斯壓低聲音問。  
「雖然害羞可是是真心的哦。你是我重要的朋友，我……朋友之間有什麼就該講出來。」希爾凡其實快要羞恥到死掉了，但他還是小心地開導著緊繃的菲力克斯。  
聽到隔壁沒什麼聲音了，菲力克斯稍微鬆懈，聲音還是很小。  
「我真搞不懂你，你總是……嘻嘻哈哈的，每次、以為有什麼、你就……一直講朋友這兩個字……」講著講著，菲力克斯被希爾凡的目光直視得有些煩躁，舉起手擋著嘴。希爾凡幾乎要聳起耳朵才能聽到他在講什麼。  
「……我就……以為……只是朋友……但你今天又……」  
希爾凡越聽越不對，他試探性地向前一步，表情十分柔軟。  
「菲力克斯，你在告白嗎？」  
「我……！」  
菲力克斯少有的表現出驚訝，希爾凡感覺自己抓到重點了，儘管心臟跳得飛快，還是進一步問道：「所以你才會……吻我？」  
不可置信地瞪著眼前這大男孩，他是發春了是吧？菲力克斯有一百句辱罵想脫口而出，卻堵在自己嘴裡。已經太遲了，再也藏不住，百口莫辯。  
他的初吻。

「啊——我們真是笨死了。」  
突然，希爾凡不再拋出問題，而是溫柔地抱住了他。菲力克斯才發現，希爾凡聽起來一派輕鬆，雙手其實在微微發抖。  
「反正就是感情很好、很重要、想親近……不管這是什麼關係。」希爾凡埋在菲力克斯頸窩，聲音低低地訴說：「我也是一樣的哦，菲力克斯。」  
又來了，沒想到跟希爾凡的肢體接觸殺傷力這麼強大，菲力克斯只能任由他抱著，隔了半晌才緩緩舉起雙手，撫在那寬闊的背上。  
在戰場上看著他背影很久了，原來是這樣的觸感啊。  
「你不怕戈迪耶家族絕後嗎？」  
「那種事不重要啦。」  
「……你不會再到處惹事了吧。」  
「如果你對我好一點的話。」  
這樣貼著臉講話，再日常的對話都很曖昧。菲力克斯抿抿唇，垂著眼眸應道：「隨便你，不要突然發春就好，我會被你嚇死。」  
「那現在可不可以啊？」  
「唔……」  
其實希爾凡只是好笑地問問，沒想到菲力克斯沒有正面拒絕。從這個角度只看得到他耳朵有些發紅，希爾凡也害臊起來，  
「哎呀哎呀，我是開玩笑的啦！」  
「……無聊。」菲力克斯沒好氣的推了推他，「那就這樣啦，晚安。」  
「欸？」  
希爾凡才反應過來，自己已經下意識地抓住了菲力克斯的手。

「那個……不一起睡嗎？」

－

希爾凡反省中，自己大概是太得寸進尺了——沒辦法，看到那個個性扭曲的好戰份子菲力克斯、難得沒有張牙舞爪的，他才會忍不住提出一起睡的要求，出自好奇。  
菲力克斯答應了。  
「快睡，明早還要上課。」  
看菲力克斯一臉冷靜地躺著催促，希爾凡還是忍不住，表情正經地躺到他旁邊，半晌才問道：「你都綁著頭髮睡覺？」  
菲力克斯惱怒地把髮繩扯下，看得希爾凡都生疼。  
「我現在才發現你頭髮變得好長啊，不熱嗎？」  
「沒感覺。」  
「哇，這髮質可真不錯。」  
「別拿女人那套來誇我，你再不正經我就要回去了。」  
「好嘛好嘛。」  
閉上雙眼，希爾凡以側躺的姿勢入睡——當然是騙人的，誰睡得著呢？原來學生宿舍的床這麼擠，他們的手腳隨時都會碰在一起。不過，碰一下有關係嗎？希爾凡喉頭咽了咽，微微睜開眼。  
與他對上視線的，是微弱光線中，菲力克斯細長的橘棕雙眸。

「唔哇，嚇我一跳。」  
希爾凡傻呼呼地笑著。菲力克斯不知道該拿他怎麼辦，希爾凡一直是哥哥一般保護他的存在，但惹事的時候又像個小孩子只會傻笑。現在的希爾凡，對他而言又是什麼呢？  
這個距離讓白天那個接吻觸感重回腦海，兩人都有些緊張起來——先是手指碰在一塊，然後希爾凡的臉試探性地靠近——這是今天的第三個吻。滾燙的雙唇相互摩弄著，然後是很自然的唇舌交纏，希爾凡本來顧忌菲力克斯大概沒什麼經驗，動作不敢太大，倒是菲力克斯沒有在客氣的。  
「痛痛痛……你別咬我嘛。」  
對希爾凡的誇張表現感到不悅，菲力克斯又咬了他摀住嘴巴的手。希爾凡被他用得心癢癢的，這次手腳並用地壓住劍客，沒在客氣地擁吻起來。如果是別人早被菲力克斯打翻了，可希爾凡的氣味讓人安心，他抱著那頭紅髮、氣息紊亂，那種討厭的身體失調感又來了。  
他們笨拙地撫摸彼此，直到不知道是誰先碰到了對方的褲檔，兩人才一震，趕緊分開。

「先、先睡吧。」希爾凡緩頰。  
「嗯。」菲力克斯調著氣。  
猶豫了一下，希爾凡還是側身輕輕抱住了他。好久沒跟菲力克斯這麼親密了，這傢伙不知何時長歪了，自己也習慣用輕挑的言語和行為作為武裝，是以兩人相處總有些彆扭。記憶中可愛的小弟又回來啦。  
菲力克斯無奈地拍拍他的手，在黑暗中淺淺笑著。

－

還沒開始上課的教室鬧哄哄地，帝彌托利看著兩個兒時玩伴如往常般打打鬧鬧，好奇地問：「你們昨天是討論計策討論到很晚嗎？」  
一陣尷尬的停頓後，菲力克斯才羞辱道：「哼，不愧是山豬，聽覺真靈敏。」  
「菲力克斯你倒是先否定一下……」希爾凡失笑。  
「老師來了，你們安靜點！」坐在後頭的英谷莉特用卷軸打了打三人。今天的希爾凡還算安份，沒有去招惹女生，但身為他們的同儕、為了青獅學級她一定不能大意。  
希爾凡托著下巴聽課，時不時偷喵菲力克斯兩眼，因為他都不看自己而有點無聊。菲力克斯怎麼可能沒注意到希爾凡的視線，他心裡好笑著，然後踢了踢希爾凡的鞋跟。  
日常的教室裡，有什麼不一樣了，只有他倆知道。

-

未完


	2. 他的第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是希爾菲力！

-

菲力克斯還是不太習慣在別人面前衣衫不整地，但希爾凡溫柔又有耐心地哄著他，總算是沒有讓劍客因為太過羞恥而奪門而出。菲力克斯把臉半埋在枕頭裡，不敢看自己腿間的那頭紅髮⋯⋯  
「唔⋯⋯」  
希爾凡一手套弄著那顫動著勃發的性器，另一手幾乎把菲力克斯的大腿側揉捏得通紅。他低喘著將菲力克斯不堪的模樣盡收眼底，這種景象平常可是看到不到的。  
「你的反應好誇張哦，菲力克斯。」他邊笑著邊吻上小腹的肌肉紋理，白皙皮膚早已佈滿吻痕。希爾凡滿意地感受著菲力克斯一抽一抽地顫抖。  
「因為很、奇怪⋯⋯！嗯⋯⋯」菲力克斯劇烈地換著氣，因為希爾凡手上動作加快，甚至——以濕潤的口腔含住了自己。  
「啊啊、你這、笨蛋⋯⋯！」觸電的快感讓他抓著枕頭，不自覺地縮著腰。希爾凡無奈地被他罵著，這已經不是第一次為他服務，菲力克斯也沒有要反抗的意思，看他沒有把自己的頭推開就知道。儘管如此，愛人的反應一如往常地不坦率啊。讓他忍不住想逗弄一番。  
「欸？你不喜歡嗎？可是都已經這樣了⋯⋯」  
菲力克斯有點疑惑地望向他，馬上就後悔了——希爾凡炙熱的小狗眼睛盯著自己，修長手指濕搭搭地愛撫著他的性器。被希爾凡弄得這麼有感覺，真是顏面掃地！  
「唔嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯隨便你、你快點⋯⋯」不甘願地把臉埋回枕頭，菲力克斯小聲催促，他只想趕快結束這種腦袋混亂的狀態。希爾凡笑笑地又開始舔弄起他——從頂端、莖身到根部，時輕時重地用唇舌刺激著，不用說，菲力克斯已經喘到快要斷氣了。  
「哈⋯⋯！我、你⋯⋯你⋯⋯這不要臉的傢伙⋯⋯嗯！」終於，菲力克斯的辱罵沾了點哭腔，在臨界點想推開希爾凡，卻被他抱著雙腿、深深吞入。  
「啊、放、開啊啊！」  
菲力克斯驚慌失措地抓著他的頭髮，但來不及了，他抽著腰射在了希爾凡的嘴裡。

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯！」菲力克斯倒在床上滿臉不解，怎麼又這樣被希爾凡亂用用出來了？他本來就不常自瀆，體力都拿去訓練場揮灑了。兩個人越走越近後，最近幾乎每天都睡在一起，當然少不了親密行為，令他不解的是希爾凡怎麼會⋯⋯比他還懂自己的身體。  
希爾凡意猶未盡地親了親他的腿，起身整理了一陣，再粘膩地倒回他身邊，「菲力克斯啊，你要不要多吃點水果？味道有點濃哦。」  
菲力克斯氣炸了，不可置信地掐住他、兩人滾打在一起，直到他求饒才放開。但也因此、菲力克斯發現希爾凡的⋯⋯下身⋯⋯正挺立著。  
他躲回床上生悶氣，「你真的是、滿腦子變態思想⋯⋯！」  
「什麼啦，這是正常生理反應，生理反應！」希爾凡害羞地打哈哈，抱著菲力克斯想矇混過去，「好啦、來睡吧。」  
「⋯⋯」  
總覺得有些不舒坦，菲力克斯被他抱著，回想這陣子都是這樣，希爾凡花了很多時間和自己親吻、撫摸，然後有幾次是他纏著想幫菲力克斯解決，完事後就⋯⋯睡覺。  
那希爾凡自己呢？  
微微嘆口氣，他知道這個傢伙對親密關係可能有點不適應，外表看似輕浮，其實自己設了很多界線。菲力克斯掙扎著，他不喜歡和希爾凡的關係不對等。於是他緩緩地撫上希爾凡的褲檔。  
「呀？」希爾凡嚇了一跳，滿臉通紅地阻止他，「你你你不用做這種事啦！」  
「你幹麻幫我決定？」菲力克斯小聲嘟囔，臉跟他一樣紅。  
那笨拙的手指試圖刺激自己，希爾凡被他撩弄得口乾舌燥，開心當然是開心，但感覺有點複雜⋯⋯

菲力克斯的手因為練劍所以有繭，很痛。

「菲力⋯⋯喏、你有這樣的心我很高興⋯⋯」希爾凡溫柔地抓住他的手，「但你真的不用勉強。」  
「⋯⋯」菲力克斯被他的嗓音哄得迷惑了，垂下眼睫，極小聲地說：「⋯⋯我也可以⋯⋯像你剛才那樣⋯⋯」  
看著菲力克斯有些迷濛的細長雙眸，希爾凡下身脹得難受，但還是克制著說道：「真的不用啦，我已經很滿足了。」  
實話是，他們曾經試過一次，但菲力克斯用咬的，很痛。  
「嘖，不然你想怎樣？」菲力克斯有點不耐煩了，他不想虧欠希爾凡，如果就這樣說晚安他一定睡不著。  
猶豫了一下，希爾凡摸摸他的肩膀，詢問道：「你⋯⋯真的可以嗎？」  
雖然不知道他在講什麼，菲力克斯撇著嘴別過了頭，「有什麼不行的？你想怎樣就怎樣啊。」  
希爾凡咽口唾沫，比個手勢要他等一下。菲力克斯疑惑地看著他衝了出去、聽聲音應該是回他房間翻箱倒櫃，沒一會便跑了回來，手上拿著一個小瓶子。  
「這個、是我在市集偶然看到的。」  
「嗯？」菲力克斯皺眉要他說重點。  
希爾凡害羞之中又有點興奮，雙眼閃亮亮地，「呃、總之、那個人是跟我說⋯⋯擦了這個、兩個男人也可以⋯⋯行房⋯⋯」  
菲力克斯眨了眨眼，和希爾凡對視著，沒幾秒就爆炸了。

「希爾凡⋯⋯！你神秘兮兮的去市集、就是亂買這種東西？你跟別人說、說什麼兩個男人⋯⋯！你有想過全修道院的人都有可能聽到嗎！」  
菲力克斯越罵越害臊，自己停了下來搖搖頭，「算了，你就是這樣的人啊⋯⋯就是這樣的白痴啊⋯⋯」  
「喂喂，我快被你罵軟了。」  
聽到關鍵字，菲力克斯臉又紅了。不管怎麼說，他答應希爾凡在先，自己也不想讓希爾凡總是委屈地壓抑⋯⋯  
「唉，來吧。」  
不敢相信自己的耳朵，希爾凡傻愣愣地問：「哈？」  
「⋯⋯呿、」菲力克斯抿著嘴，把那個小瓶子搶了過來，「怎麼用？」  
希爾凡的良心掙扎著，畢竟菲力克斯可是他親愛的小弟，他怕傷害到他。但⋯⋯說實在的⋯⋯他也不知道能忍到何時。滿臉通紅的年輕騎士和劍客坐在床沿，笨拙地打量著那個瓶子。菲力克斯吸口氣，打開瓶蓋倒在手上——是清澈帶點芬芳的油。  
「你啊是不是被騙錢了啊？這不就是植物油嗎？」  
「不是吧⋯⋯」  
吵嘴歸吵嘴，該做的還是要做。菲力克斯的手僵在半空中，他求助地瞪著希爾凡，「然後呢？」  
吁口氣，希爾凡硬著頭皮將褲子解開，「來⋯⋯！」

菲力克斯不敢直視，碰觸到希爾凡的那一剎那、兩人都有點電到的感覺。希爾凡根本已經蓄勢待發、渾身發燙了啊！菲力克斯在心裡暗罵著，幾乎是閉著眼睛幫他擼弄起來。說也奇怪，有了油的潤滑，希爾凡的快感迅速攀升。那比自己小了點的手生疏地撫弄昂立的性器，畫面讓他腦袋發脹，呼吸逐漸加速。  
「啊啊、菲力克斯⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」  
被那低沉嗓音稱讚，菲力克斯低著頭，耳根子熱得發疼。希爾凡帶領著他，讓他握得更緊些、時不時刺激頂端。  
「就是⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯嗯！」希爾凡忍不住將菲力克斯拉了過來，兩人吮吻著，呼出曖昧的熱氣。菲力克斯羞恥到快要死掉了，是被希爾凡抱著才勉強支撐身子。他腦袋空白地任希爾凡吻著自己，一路從下巴到鎖骨，本來就凌亂的衣服現在更是被扯了下來。  
「啊！」敏感的乳尖被刺激，菲力克斯被希爾凡的激烈動作嚇到，抱著他的頭掙扎，「你在⋯⋯做什麼⋯⋯」  
愛憐地舔著那高度訓練累積的深淺傷痕，希爾凡將他抱在自己身上、提醒著要菲力克斯繼續幫自己手淫，「不要停、拜託⋯⋯」  
「哈啊⋯⋯」菲力克斯艱難地邊承受被希爾凡掠奪的快感、邊套弄他逐漸膨脹的性器，「希爾⋯⋯凡⋯⋯」  
色情地叫著自己的名字，讓希爾凡再也忍不住，抱著菲力克斯輕聲問道：「可以⋯⋯可以了嗎？」  
可以什麼？菲力克斯喘著，然後感覺褲子被褪了些，那硬挺的性器正在自己腿間摩擦著。  
「等⋯⋯等等⋯⋯！」  
希爾凡有些艱難地將頂端放入、那臀瓣之間的後庭，幾乎是擠進去的。菲力克斯全身緊繃地縮著，抱著希爾凡的頭，有點害怕地問，「你在幹麻⋯⋯」  
「哈啊、哈啊⋯⋯菲力克斯⋯⋯」揉著他的腰窩，希爾凡憋得難受，聲音嘶啞著，「我想要⋯⋯」  
兩人抱在一起維持了這動作一會，希爾凡卻怎樣也進不去，不是滑走、就是無法推進，把菲力克斯刺激得一顫一顫地，「這種事⋯⋯怎麼可能啊⋯⋯！」  
「奇怪⋯⋯」  
希爾凡納悶地將他放到床上，又試了一下，都快把菲力克斯的雙腿掰直了還是不行。  
「你那什麼爛東西根本就沒用嘛。」菲力克斯用手擋著嘴巴喘著，埋怨道。  
「啊！」希爾凡靈機一動，慾望衝腦的男人行動力可是很強的。他又倒了一點油在自己手上，然後——試探地在菲力克斯股間塗抹、摩弄著。  
「你在做什⋯⋯！」前所未有的奇怪麻癢感覺，讓菲力克斯雙腿夾著，隱忍著呻吟的衝動。希爾凡哄著他，努力將一根手指放了進去。  
「啊！」菲力克斯有些驚慌失措，希爾凡趕緊將他抱在懷裡，邊在他耳邊親吻、手上邊溫柔地揉弄，「菲力克斯⋯⋯好熱⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯⋯很奇怪、唔啊⋯⋯！」菲力克斯在希爾凡的安撫下，感覺身體沒那麼緊繃，取而代之的是從體內源源升起的猛烈情感。  
「你看⋯⋯可以這樣⋯⋯」希爾凡口舌乾燥，第二根手指也探了進去，平常冷冰冰的菲力克斯、此刻在自己身下融化似的呻吟著，他實在是難以忍受，尤其手指的觸感極其美妙，一想到待會可以被菲力克斯包覆，他就興奮得難受。  
「希爾凡⋯⋯！」抓著希爾凡的肩膀，菲力克斯雙腿被他悄悄分開，同時難堪地發現，才發洩過一次的性器又微微抬頭了。  
「好、再一次⋯⋯」希爾凡撐起他雙腿，緩緩將自己的性器埋入菲力克斯體內。這次順利許多，雖然有點擠還是全部進去了。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯！」菲力克斯鼻腔哼出呻吟，前所未有被填滿的感覺讓他咬著唇。希爾凡抱著他的雙腿，小心翼翼地動了起來、出自本能地。  
「吶、菲力克斯⋯⋯怎麼辦、好舒服⋯⋯！」  
「你在講什麼啊⋯⋯」有氣無力地回嘴，菲力克斯得忍著才不會叫出聲來。  
希爾凡撥了撥菲力克斯凌亂的頭髮，努力保持理智，「可以、可以開始了嗎？」  
「不是說隨⋯⋯便你⋯⋯嗯！」菲力克斯話才出口，馬上便後悔了，希爾凡竟然抽著腰、開始大力律動起來！他被抓著雙腿、逃不了只能被一次又一次地進攻，呻吟無法克制地從喉間流瀉。  
他知道希爾凡忍很久了、但這也太誇張了吧？菲力克斯承受著男人劇烈的抽插，胸口急促地起伏，雙頰早已飛紅。而希爾凡只能勉強自己不要把身下的人擠碎，俯視的角度看菲力克斯，無助地任自己蹂躪，讓他發了狂地想要插得更快、更深。  
「嗯⋯⋯你⋯⋯搞什麼⋯⋯！」希爾凡力道之猛讓他幾乎要被操到翻起，雙腿被往上折著，這個角度可以看到自己正被希爾凡的男根進進出出的。菲力克斯不可置信地抓著希爾凡的手臂，邊呻吟邊罵道：「笨蛋你慢點，我會被你壓死⋯⋯！」  
努力地減緩動作，希爾凡帶點歉意地親親他的額頭，「唔、對不起嘛⋯⋯太舒服了停不下來⋯⋯」  
邊說著，腰還是不安份地動著。這樣慢吞吞的抽送某方面來說更叫人難耐，菲力克斯凹著腰承受，雙眼已經被激情蒙上水氣。  
「哈、哈啊⋯⋯」  
「菲力克斯⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯啊！」  
察覺到希爾凡熱烈的視線，菲力克斯轉過頭，「⋯⋯不要看。」  
到這時候還這種死樣子，希爾凡拿他沒辦法地笑笑，「是是，那這樣就沒問題了吧？」  
話語剛落，他便把菲力克斯抱起、讓他趴在床沿，自己以站著的姿勢從後頭挺入。  
「啊⋯⋯！」這個姿勢插入更深了，菲力克斯張了張嘴，把臉埋在手臂裡，忍住不叫出來。希爾凡不用看他表情，光從那迎合自己的腰和再度挺立的性器，就知道菲力克斯自己也很有感覺。  
「喂喂怎麼辦、好像⋯⋯太舒服了啊⋯⋯！」希爾凡咬牙笑道，抓著菲力克斯的腰抽插著，直把他的床撞得嘎嘎作響。菲力克斯慶幸他看不到——快感讓自己皺緊眉頭，那表情一定很變態吧？  
「嗯⋯⋯希爾凡⋯⋯！」  
慾望被釋放停不下來，希爾凡貪婪地律動著，看著菲力克斯的頭髮、衣服和一切都被自己搞得凌亂不堪，實在很有成就感。  
「菲力克斯⋯⋯！」  
壓到菲力克斯身上，以一種包覆他的姿勢狠狠進入，汗水沿著希爾凡的頸子流下、濡濕兩人的衣服。  
「我快⋯⋯！」  
菲力克斯回過頭被希爾凡吻著，還沒意會過來他剛剛說了什麼，忽然感覺希爾凡抱著自己的雙手緊了緊，一股熱流射入體內。  
「唔⋯⋯！」  
菲力克斯倒在床邊顫喘著，感受到希爾凡在自己身上一抽一抽地，腦袋一片空白。半晌，希爾凡才緩緩離開菲力克斯身體，看到那被自己揉捏的渾身通紅的身軀，頓時有些罪惡感，將他抱回床上。  
「⋯⋯你還好嗎？」  
菲力克斯發著愣，還在喘氣，一臉疑惑，「這有什麼⋯⋯大不了的？」  
他的話和模樣完全搭不上，希爾凡寵溺地笑笑，為兩人蓋上被子，撒嬌地窩在菲力克斯旁邊。  
「希爾凡你就這樣睡覺？髒死了。」  
「等會再一起去嘛。」故作嬌羞地繞繞菲力克斯的胸膛，「搞不好還能⋯⋯再來一次？」  
菲力克斯碎碎唸著瘋了瘋了，希爾凡只是吻了吻他發燙的臉頰。他從沒感覺這麼圓滿過。

-

未完


	3. 這次換他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章是菲力希爾。前段有多洛緹雅和希爾凡輕微調情，以及假劍聖真情聖菲力克斯的人際描寫，涉及學生間支援對話劇情。

-

鳥叫聲喚醒了希爾凡，他往旁邊一翻卻撲了個空，想是菲力克斯又一早衝去訓練場了。今天上午不用上課的說⋯⋯他捻起枕頭上一根烏黑頭髮，一臉委屈。  
想要一起自然睡醒。  
被戀愛荒廢的希爾凡搖搖頭，振作起來，晃悠悠地前往食堂吃飯。

「你太誇張了希爾凡！我們午飯都吃完了！」  
英谷莉特拿著空盤在希爾凡旁邊唸著，和青獅學級的女生們準備去上課。希爾凡張望了一下，問道：「菲力克斯呢？」  
「他被雷歐妮拖去決鬥去了，殿下當裁判。」英谷莉特不放心地看著希爾凡，在她眼中的傻大哥今天有點無精打采，「你吃完就快點來上課吧，漢尼曼會唸遲到的同學哦。」  
「是——是。」希爾凡揮揮手，隨便地耙著飯吃。

-

躡手躡腳地溜進教室後頭，還好沒被發現。希爾凡快速掃視著，看到令他心碎的一幕——菲力克斯旁邊坐著雅妮特，兩人挨著肩在討論理學課題！這科目他還算拿手，平常是他教菲力克斯啊。希爾凡撇撇嘴，把雙手搭在後腦勺，滿臉寂寞。

「⋯⋯希爾凡同學，遲到就算了，可以專心點嗎？」

聽到漢尼曼的點名，全班同學忍不住訕笑起來，希爾凡抓抓頭髮坐好。菲力克斯的視線讓他有點慌張，那眼神有一點點笑意。菲力克斯很快便轉過頭去、恢復認真模樣，希爾凡嘆口氣，不由得盯著那後頸發起呆來。  
終於等到下課，菲力克斯正要穿過人群去找希爾凡時，卻看到他被埋伏在門外的多洛緹雅拉走了。菲力克斯皺皺眉，算了，就留下來問老師問題吧。

-

「哎呀小多洛緹雅妳太熱情了啦！這樣我會害羞的——」  
「少來，會害羞就不是希爾凡了。」歌姬嘻笑著，左顧右盼一陣，小聲問道：「等下可以陪我去唱詩班嗎？有一個男的最近一直想跟我搭檔，不好拒絕。」  
「欸？我？」  
「對啊！那個男的以為自己是未來的地主就囂張呢，看到我跟戈迪耶家的嫡子交往，應該就會學乖了。」  
希爾凡知道在多洛緹雅故作輕鬆的表面下，應該也是真的感到困擾才來拜託他吧？他無奈地彎起手腕，笑著示意要多洛緹雅挽著，「太受歡迎也是很辛苦的啊⋯⋯好！妳就儘管利用我，誰叫我是女性專屬的騎士呢？」  
「嘻嘻，謝謝你啦，你跟他在一起後變得好溫柔呢希爾凡！」  
「咦？我跟菲力克斯、沒有、」「啊啦，原來是菲力啊⋯⋯」

-

菲力克斯從澡堂回來，邊擦著半乾的頭髮，邊抬頭看看希爾凡房間的燈。他的房間在最角落，很好認。看起來還沒回來的樣子。  
去哪了呢⋯⋯突然發現今天一整天都還沒跟希爾凡講話，菲力克斯有點悶。

-

希爾凡送多洛緹雅回宿舍後，在附近搜查了一下，才找到躲在黑暗中的男學生。  
「喂，別再幹這種變態事了，教團可不會允許跟蹤這種行為喔。」  
那學生被紅髮大個的身影嚇得有些退縮，離去前忿忿地嗆道：「反正你也只是玩玩吧，少在那裝英雄⋯⋯！」  
「你還是顧好自家名聲吧⋯⋯啊，走了。」  
希爾凡聳聳肩，看了看手中的小酒瓶。那是多洛緹雅塞給他、名為贈禮的違禁品，要他和朋友一起喝，彷彿希爾凡就該這樣享樂。  
多洛緹雅也好、剛剛的路人也罷，他在人們眼中是不是有點作人失敗啊？追根究底這輕浮形象也是自己造成的呢。  
希爾凡垂著眉眼，一股無力襲來。

菲力克斯也這樣看他嗎？

想到回到宿舍，菲力克斯搞不好已經睡了，然後明早起來又不見人影⋯⋯希爾凡不敵沮喪感，想了想轉身就走。

-

菲力克斯大力推開溫室的門。

「希爾凡！你在這裡嗎？」

夜晚的植物垂著枝葉，雖然藏住了希爾凡的大半身子，仍露出他那一雙白靴。  
「哎呀——這不是我們大忙人菲力克斯嗎？你怎麼有空來找我啊⋯⋯欸嘿、真榮幸。」  
希爾凡聽起來有異，菲力克斯擔心地衝上前，隨即冷了下來，「⋯⋯你喝酒？」  
溫室濕滑石磚地上，希爾凡垂著雙手，嘻嘻傻笑著，「不好意思，本來想留給你的、哈哈。」  
按著眉頭，菲力克斯很想一走了之，但想到他可能被巡視的警衛發現，就無法當作沒看到。這裡對酗酒行為可是不大寬容的。  
「希爾凡，你就那麼不喜歡上課，想被趕回老家嗎？」  
「對啊，你跟我一起回去⋯⋯」  
無法忍受他這軟爛模樣，菲力克斯啐了一聲，俯身拍拍他，「別說傻話了，快起來。」  
希爾凡盯著他，視線有點模糊，他在擔心自己、還是只是不耐煩地盡同學義務而已？他想看清楚，於是把菲力克斯拉近了些。  
「喂、別發瘋。」菲力克斯小聲喝止著，被希爾凡蹭著有些侷促。  
感受到對方臉頰有點熱，希爾凡勾勾嘴角，捧著菲力克斯的臉，「你啊好可愛呀菲力克斯——」  
「閉嘴！」  
「可惜我現在什麼都做不了⋯⋯哈哈。」希爾凡疲軟地靠回牆上。  
「那就趕快起來，滾回去。」菲力克斯把他的手甩開，邊命令道。怎料，本來因為菲力克斯來找他而有些開心的希爾凡，突然雙眸暗了下來。

「果然我不主動、你就不會理我啊。」

菲力克斯愣了愣，他認識希爾凡這麼多年了，可他還是搞不懂這傢伙發神經的時機和地點是怎麼選出來的。  
「希爾凡你到底在⋯⋯」「我如果不纏著你，你就走了啊！就不見了⋯⋯像今天一樣。」  
大概知道他為什麼這麼沮喪了，菲力克斯打量小孩似的蹲在迷迷糊糊的希爾凡跟前，好氣又好笑地捏捏他的手，「你應該從小就知道，要甩開我可不是那麼容易的。」  
如果是平常的希爾凡，面對劍客這種彆扭的示好，是會喜孜孜傻笑的，但今天聽在耳裡卻是說不出的苦澀。他別過頭，自暴自棄地喃喃道：「你別勉強了，讓我在這裡靜靜吧，至少植物不會讓我難過又失望。」  
「你到底怎麼了？」菲力克斯的聲音有些懊惱，但希爾凡的模樣——靠在石牆邊垂著雙手，嘴角雖然淺淺笑著，眼神卻早已黯淡。  
其實也不用希爾凡回答什麼，他知道這種表情。  
希爾凡這個人啊，總是在保護別人，卻連自己都救不了呢。  
嘆口氣，菲力克斯靠近受傷的大狗，吻了他的額頭，然後緩緩往下啄著、最後在他嘴上落了一吻。

「那女人送你的酒不錯啊。」

看菲力克斯皺著眉舔舔嘴，表情平淡，希爾凡的腦袋早就爆炸，酒力尚可的他竟有些暈眩，「菲力克斯你⋯⋯！」  
「你不就是在撒嬌嗎？」菲力克斯不耐煩地順了順他亂糟糟的前髮，手停在那發燙的耳垂，凝視了幾秒又吻了上來。  
「嗚⋯⋯」呼吸紊亂起來，希爾凡曲起腿，上身籠罩在劍客的攻擊範圍。第一次看到這麼主動的菲力克斯，他完全不知該怎麼反應。  
「不不不⋯⋯這樣不好吧？」在一連串激吻間，希爾凡艱難地擠出聲音問。  
「誰來我就砍誰。」菲力克斯慢條斯理地把自己的領口鬆了鬆，溫室的悶熱對來自法嘉斯的他倆來說，有些難受。他也將希爾凡本來就愛扣不扣的衣服解開。  
溫柔的菲力克斯是很棒啦，但希爾凡才是日常發情的那個，他無法消化這情況，「你不是⋯⋯怕被人發現⋯⋯」  
「你又擅自幫別人亂想了，今天就要解決你這毛病。」菲力克斯冷眼看了他一下，不客氣地咬上好友的脖子。沿著頸部線條，留下一個個曖昧痕跡。儘管希爾凡因酒醉感覺有些遲鈍，還是被他刺激的背脊發涼，「哈⋯⋯」  
想把這白痴狠狠教訓一頓。菲力克斯克制著自己，他知道內心深處是不捨希爾凡的，看到他這不爭氣的樣子，一半生氣一半自責。  
「吶、希爾凡。」把他的手抓過來，要他碰觸自己身上大大小小的傷痕。希爾凡喉頭乾躁，把頭埋在菲力胸口，雙手不聽使喚地愛撫著他。菲力克斯繼續問道：「你知道這些傷代表什麼嗎？」  
「想練劍⋯⋯？」希爾凡吻著他的鎖骨，怔怔地問。  
「嘁、笨蛋。」菲力克斯哼笑了一下，在希爾凡面前解開褲頭。  
「這是磨練的證明。身為伏拉魯達力烏斯家的嫡子，我每一刻都在磨練自己。」  
聽著那低沉嗓音，希爾凡喉嚨一緊，忍不住順著往下親吻菲力克斯的下腹部，含住早已挺立的性器。  
「你也是我的訓練課題，希爾凡。」撫著那頭紅髮，菲力克斯以適當的力道，引領著他取悅自己，淫靡的吞吐聲迴盪在狹小空間。  
「嗯嗚⋯⋯」希爾凡險些嗆到，伸著舌喘氣，菲力克斯沒讓他歇息太久，這次開始微微擺動起來，把希爾凡原本就略豐滿的唇磨得腫了起來。  
「唔！呼嗯⋯⋯」  
「我當然可以整天跟你關在房間，想做什麼就做什麼。但那樣是沒有意義的，不能自律的感情一點價值也沒有，只是洩慾。」  
希爾凡努力理解他的話語，乍聽之下很生硬，但⋯⋯他似乎稍微理解了菲力克斯的愛情觀。  
「你不只是那樣，希爾凡。」

抽出性器的時候，希爾凡悵然若失的表情，以及嘴角那一絲銀線，刺激著菲力克斯的理智。他將希爾凡拉近自己，舔了舔手指後，探進那未被開發的後庭。  
「身體黏在一起就那麼重要嗎？難道你還不懂⋯⋯我們不只是這樣？」  
「菲、菲力克斯⋯⋯？」希爾凡無助地抓住菲力克斯背上的衣服，這事他幹的多了，沒想到承受方是這種感覺啊。希爾凡止不住陣陣哆嗦，掛在菲力克斯身上，他能感受到那手指上的薄繭——正在自己最柔軟的地方肆虐。  
「哈啊、嗯——！」  
沒想到希爾凡反應這麼大，菲力克斯吻了他、堵住聲音。他們火熱的身軀貼在一塊，激吻時不時被喘氣打斷。在室外做這種事情，頻頻挑戰他們的羞恥心，渴求從對方那裡獲得快感，越多越好。  
「菲力⋯⋯克斯⋯⋯啊！」希爾凡抱著菲力克斯，早已潰不成軍，狼狽地顫抖著。渾身酒氣被他的體溫一激，配上那衣衫不整、被快感迷惑的臉蛋，視覺或嗅覺都十分刺激。菲力克斯又在自己性器上抹了點唾液，讓希爾凡躺在石地板、一條腿扛在他肩上。  
「希爾凡⋯⋯」俯視那瞇著雙眼喘氣的人兒，菲力克斯沒有猶豫，以頂端淺淺摩擦了一陣，便用力一推將性器盡數沒入愛人體內。  
「啊啊！進、進來了⋯⋯真的假的⋯⋯哈！」以第一次來說這衝擊有些大，還好希爾凡酒醉狀況下身體是很放鬆的。感受到菲力克斯滾燙的性器和自己合而為一，他頻頻抽動著身子，單腳被抓住的情況任何動作都在強調他們的結合。  
「菲力克斯⋯⋯好燙⋯⋯！」  
「唔⋯⋯」菲力克斯悶哼著，一手固定希爾凡的腳，一手抓著那厚實胸膛，前後律動起來。  
「啊啊啊啊、在⋯⋯裡面⋯⋯哼嗯！」希爾凡手肘撐著地板，無法控制地張著嘴哼叫，「在⋯⋯動⋯⋯」  
「可以嗎？」菲力克斯把前髮向後撥，扛著希爾凡大腿的另一手將他狠狠按向自己。  
「可以、可以⋯⋯」腦袋脹脹地承受菲力克斯的攻勢，希爾凡感到前所未有的滿足，真令人害羞⋯⋯他怎麼會這麼渴望竹馬的身體？  
「會不舒服嗎？」  
「明明就⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯還不錯啊⋯⋯你平常在掙扎什麼啊？」  
看希爾凡皺著眉的笨表情，菲力克斯很是無奈，嘴上罵著：「嘖，看你等會還笑不笑得出來⋯⋯！」

他將希爾凡的腿往內擺，讓他側著身被進入，感覺又更加強烈。希爾凡無力地按著菲力克斯的腹肌，感受他在自己體內的動作，咬著唇避免自己放聲大叫。  
「把我搞得亂七八糟的，你滿意了嗎？」菲力克斯調著氣息，一臉遊刃有餘地蹂躪著希爾凡。希爾凡呻吟著也不忘挑釁回去，「當然⋯⋯還不夠啊，你不行的話還是、嗯、換我來吧？菲力克斯⋯⋯」  
低吼一聲，菲力克斯揉著他的臀、撞擊得又更深了幾許。希爾凡嘴巴一張，被男人堅挺物事狠狠摩擦的感覺，讓他忍不住顫聲道：「那裡⋯⋯」  
「哈啊⋯⋯」菲力克斯學得很快，壓在希爾凡身上，以大幅度的動作撞擊他敏感處。希爾凡喉間併出呻吟，如果有人經過，一定會發現。  
「哈啊啊、菲力克斯、菲力克斯！」  
「笨蛋，小聲點。」  
菲力克斯又衝撞了幾下後，輕鬆地把他抱起、放在矮石壁上，以希爾凡坐著的姿勢繼續抽插。  
「哇啊你、嗯！力氣這麼大一點都不可愛⋯⋯哈、啊啊！」  
話都說不好還想調侃自己，菲力克斯撇撇嘴，停下動作，「你啊⋯⋯我從以前就想罵你了。」  
「欸？」希爾凡逮到機會休息，抱著菲力克斯心臟怦怦直跳。  
「可愛什麼的⋯⋯煩死了，你別小看我。」菲力克斯咬著他耳朵，不讓他看到自己臉上的紅暈，「你才稱得上那兩個字吧，弱的要死。」  
「呀——菲力克斯在害羞、好可愛⋯⋯唔啊、你別突然、哈啊啊啊！」馬上得到教訓的希爾凡，在新一波衝擊中，身子幾乎要被操歪，張著嘴聲音都在顫抖，「等⋯⋯那裡⋯⋯啊！」  
這個動作，讓菲力克斯可以壞心地直攻敏感點，他空出一隻手在希爾凡嘴巴翻攪著，然後套弄起他自個勃發的男根，「這樣也可以興奮⋯⋯真厲害啊希爾凡。」  
「不⋯⋯慢點⋯⋯我會⋯⋯」「會怎樣？」  
強勢地再度吻上希爾凡，他身子抽了抽，多重刺激讓大男孩嘴巴顫了顫，抱著菲力克斯高聲叫道：「唔嗚嗚嗚不行、我快⋯⋯！嗯啊！」  
儘管體格差讓菲力克斯覺得自己好像在重訓，他還是加速手上動作，逼得希爾凡眼眶泛淚，終於在他手中解放，濁白液體濺上兩人衣擺。高潮的內壁緊緊絞著菲力克斯，讓他皺緊眉頭，「也太快了吧⋯⋯」  
「嗚⋯⋯是喝酒的關係啦、你又⋯⋯這麼熱情⋯⋯」  
好笑地撫著希爾凡的背，菲力克斯盯著他濕潤的雙眼，「再來。」  
緊接著，他開始最後衝刺，希爾凡還沒緩過來，顛顛地被菲力克斯操弄著，「菲力克斯⋯⋯！」  
「哈啊⋯⋯你看清楚了、只有你⋯⋯」菲力克斯瞇起眼，命令著愛人，「只有你能讓我⋯⋯！」  
「嗯嗯、快⋯⋯！」希爾凡抱著他，隨著令人期待的一股熱流灌入體內，他也失去自制力地呻吟著，「菲力克斯、的⋯⋯」  
「呼⋯⋯」

菲力克斯揉著那頭紅髮，兩人在黑暗的溫室中緊緊依偎。

-

睜開眼睛的時候，希爾凡只聽得到腦袋嗡嗡巨響。久違的宿醉啊。他躺在床上扭了一下身子，才緩緩坐起來。腰部的痠痛讓他無法自拔地回想昨晚激情，菲力克斯？對他？在戶外？臉部霎時飛紅，希爾凡根本不記得他昨晚是怎麼回房間的，他們路上好像有遇到幾個人，菲力克斯一臉冷靜地回絕他們的關心，自己應該是⋯⋯失態地掛在菲力克斯身上吧。  
啊啊、好丟臉呀。  
拍拍身旁空蕩蕩的位子，希爾凡不怪菲力克斯拋下自己，畢竟他是這麼一個丟臉的大哥。

「你啊、又在亂想什麼？」

菲力克斯端著一盤早餐進來，看希爾凡一臉懞地抱著被子，忍不住輕聲罵道。  
「欸、菲力克斯，你沒去教室啊？」  
「我跟老師說你身體不舒服，他讓我們在房間自習。」把兩本精裝書塞到他懷裡，菲力克斯把餐盤往旁邊一放，坐在他身旁輕描淡寫地，「快吃，下午等你好點，還可以去訓練場。」  
「好嚴格⋯⋯」希爾凡嘟囔著吃了一口料理，菲力克斯嘴巴壞歸壞，還是拿了自己喜歡的菜呢。他笑笑地把菲力克斯拉過來，「比起自習，我有更好的提議。」  
「嗯？」  
「練習⋯⋯床上的格鬥技怎麼樣？我不介意屁股再痛一次哦。」  
「希爾凡！你再鬧我就要走了！」菲力克斯惱羞成怒地想甩開他的手，卻被章魚般的男人緊緊抱住。  
「好啦好啦、對不起嘛，你一走我又找不到你啦——」  
被希爾凡蹭著抱怨，菲力克斯無奈地放棄掙扎，「⋯⋯你這些奇怪的想法到底從哪來的？」  
「你沒自覺嗎？」希爾凡抬起臉，有些傻眼，「你超受女孩子歡迎的啊。」  
菲力克斯抓著他的手，撇撇嘴，「無聊，你還不是送別人回房間。」  
「啊、那是⋯⋯」「反正不重要。」  
唉，不說清楚的話，這傢伙又要受傷了。把希爾凡攬了過來，菲力克斯懊惱自己這樣被他牽著走，抱著他的頭低聲說道：「那些人都不重要。」  
希爾凡眨眨眼，滿臉通紅地埋在菲力克斯懷裡。  
累積的擔心轉眼間消失無蹤，他們笨拙地靠在一起，感受對方的體溫。當然，昨晚大戰一場的代價，是下午睡過頭被殿下在訓練場唸了一頓。不過希爾凡也不在意就是了。

-

完


End file.
